Metal Guru
Metal Guru was an armor developed by The Baron Mayor and his follows beneath Bridge City. It was planned to be the vessel to transport the Baron's followers and the women he kidnapped to his new utopia, but it was stopped by Van. Characteristics Metal Guru was a unique armor for it could house an entire crew. It's structure was almost identical to a massive warship, with the Baron's followers controls it's weaponry as the Baron acted as captain. The Armor was split into two parts - the upper half containing the furnace and power source and the lower hlaf being the ship-like structure that allowed for mobility in the water. A unique feature of the Metal Guru was a pair of metal arms that could emerge from the sides of the ship. They were swift enough to catch Dann mid air and strong enough to keep him contained in their grasp. Metal Guru also possessed a lethal weapons system, named 'Vigorous Cannon.' This was a giant cannon system that would fire a dual shot. The first shot would blast the enemy with a stream of molten fire, with an immediate second shot of ice cold water. The combination of two opposite compounds would cause the blast to solidify, entrapping the victim in a hardened metal casing. The Metal Guru ran on a central system fulled by a furnace. It could also move a great speed using it's underwater propellers just like a ship. History The Baron's claims the Armor took 10 years to build, being made from the materials found in Bridge City's River bed, as well as additional materials that passed through the City. His plan was to kidnap the female citizens of Bridge City to act as the founding mothers for his Utopian vision, The Wonderful YoRol Nation. Carmen was in Bridge city to investigate an rumored Amor, showing Van a picture and asking him to investigate as she crosses the bridge. His plans, however are thwarted by Van and Carmen. In response, the Baron activates Metal Guru, combing the Furnace with the Ship located under the City. He acts as captain and has his crew sail Metal Guru towards the City, commencing an attack. However, Van summons Dann and takes on Metal Guru. Although fast, Metal Guru manages to catch Van & Dann in one of it's mechanical arms. It then blasts Van with it's Vigorous cannon, smashing him and then sealing him against Bridge City, The Baron orders a full speed ahead assault and Metal Guru heads right for Van & Dann. This was what Van was hoping for. Using his newfound knowledge of it's power source, Dann throws his sword with precision, stabbing into Metal Guru's heart and causing it to implode. The destroyed remains end up re-connecting the two halves of Bridge City, allowing the citizens to cross once more. Gallery Metalglow02.png metalglow03.png metalglow04.png metalglow05.png metalglow06.png metalglow07.png metalglow08.png Trivia * Although unconfirmed, It is possible that the Baron worked with Catherina Nakata in building this armor. She may have simply provided some materials towards it. * Upon being destroyed, Carmen mentions it seems like such a waste that Metal Guru was ruined, seemingly interested in it for herself. Category:Armour